


Соль на губах

by beatlomanka



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlomanka/pseuds/beatlomanka





	Соль на губах

\- Ну сколько тебя ждать еще? Ползешь как краб-инвалид, потерявший клешню в битве за ракушку, - фыркает Хулио, теплые лучи гладят короткие вихры волос, соленый ветер танцует с кружевными манжетами.  
\- Капитан всегда покидает корабль последним, - отвечает народной марикьярской мудростью Альберто, легко сбегая по просоленному трапу, улыбаясь покачивающимся в воде облакам. Причал привычно скрипит под ногами, будто приветствуя – вот ты и дома, вот ты и вернулся. Роскошные, пенно-белые чайки кружат почти над головами, шелестит негромко море, тени пляшут на мокрых досках.  
\- Последним не значит спустя пару часов после того, как пришвартовался, - дядюшка тут же сжимает Берто в объятиях – крепких и привычных, ерошит отросшие волосы, почти тащит за собой к лошадям, и пахнет от него совсем как в детстве – вином и ветром, и еще гранатами почему-то. – Я тебе новые пистолеты привез, от шада. Говорят, лучшие из всего, что делали.  
\- Спасибо, - вежливо отвечает он, на мгновенье зарывается лицом в лошадиную гриву, здороваясь со старым другом, вытаскивает из кармана горбушку хлеба, присыпанную солью, подносит к мягким лошадиным губам. – Однако, судя по тому, что ты не пытаешься сделать из очередного подарка для бестолкового племянника сюрприз, дома меня ждет какая-то пакость. А ты хочешь меня задобрить. А?  
\- Мальчишка, - фыркает Хулио, который устраивал маленькому Берто шумные праздники, ездить верхом учил и держать в руках шпагу, баловал как мог и не нарадовался, глядя в светящиеся счастьем, лучистые детские глаза.  
\- Мне двадцать семь, - отвечает Альберто, выпрямляясь в седле и натягивая шляпу – спасти глаза от разгорающегося, рябинового заката. По упрямо поджатым губам Хулио он уже видит, что угадал.  
\- Вот я и говорю – мальчишка, - улыбается в усы дядюшка.

 

\- Я не поеду, - возмущается Берто, хмуря тонкие изломанные брови, - что я забыл в Олларии?  
Потрескивают свечи, тяжелые шторы отрезают залу от прочего мира, пляшут огоньки на золоченых рамах, оседают на бархате высоких стульев. Хулио теребит рассеянно салфетку, Альмейда привычно спокоен – его обтекают чужие эмоции, как волны обтекают прибрежные скалы, не задевая, не сдвигая с места.  
\- Мирное соглашение с Дриксен? – полувопросительно говорит отец, насаживая на вилку кусочек курятины. – Ну, которое о разграничении морских территорий. Помнишь?  
\- Я-то тут причем? – с искренним страданием вопрошает Альберто собственную тарелку. Хмыкает негромко мать, прикусывает губу Гизелла, чтобы не смеяться, и Берто замечает вдруг, как похожи его мать и его жена. Он не любил никогда Гизеллу, да и не думал об этом даже, она просто была – всегда, с самого детства. Странная прихоть отца, пошедшего вдруг навстречу Рудольфу Ноймаринену, отчаянно стремившемуся привязать Марикьяру к Талигу, то ли его подарок, то ли проклятие. Он поздно понял, что отец чувствует себя виноватым за эту помолвку, но Берто в целом доволен пожалуй. Жена-друг – что же может быть лучше?  
\- Ты тут при флоте и при Кэналлоа, - Диего провожает взглядом каплю соуса, упавшую на край тарелки. – Поприсутствуешь как талигойский моряк и как будущий соберано.  
Хмурится вдруг Хулио, недовольная складка у рта Альмейды – смерть Алвы тяжелой волной прошлась по всем ним, оглушила, ослепила и схлынула, оставив их почти беспомощными, как котят новорожденных. Они справились, конечно, выкарабкались и вытащили Талиг, но память-мерзавка жалит по-прежнему больно. Теперь соберано Кэналлоа живет на Марикьяре, лишь изредка наезжая в Алвасете и останавливаясь только в гостевых комнатах. Старым слугам в замке это, кажется, нравится.  
\- А дядюшку отправить? – стряхивает с себя пыльную тоску Берто, доливает себе вина – кровавыми бликами отражаются в нем пятна свечей.  
\- Мне в Хексберг пора возвращаться, - тут же открещивается Хулио, поджимая губы. – А тебе полезно будет. Столица, все такое… - хитроватый блеск в темных глазах – издевается же, тварь закатная, и Берто смешно морщит нос, жалея, что вышел уже из того возраста, когда можно было надуться и не разговаривать ни с кем, пока не дадут тебе того, что хочется.   
\- Не хочу, - капризно тянет он, подмигивая жене – его всегда такими мягкими семейными вечерами тянет подурачиться немного, и привычно-молчаливое начальство вовсе не мешает ему.  
\- Кто ж тебя спросит? – подает вдруг голос это самое начальство. – Считай это приказом.  
\- Альмиранте, что я вам плохого сделал? – он прижимает ладони к груди, распахивая глаза широко-широко, смотрит честно и жалобно. В детстве подобное выражение лица вызывало у взрослых неконтролируемое умиление. Отец прекратил умиляться, когда сыну исполнилось десять, матушка – когда сравнялось пятнадцать, дядюшки хватило до Лаик. Альмиранте, кажется, не поддавался на наивный взгляд юного Салины никогда.  
\- Диего, как вы воспитывали сына? – интересуется Альмейда, промокая губы салфеткой. – Никакой дисциплины.  
Пахнет пряностями и свежим хлебом, тонкими духами Гизеллы, цветут малахитовые розы на камине, где-то за окном бьется в стены сильный теплый ветер позднего лета.  
\- Да я его вообще не воспитывал, - отмахивается Диего. – Это мой брат пытался его воспитывать, но как-то не преуспел в этом.  
Берто не удерживается, показывает все-таки язык этим двум занудам, и тут же получает сразу два шуточных подзатыльника – от жены и матери.

 

В Олларию он едет, конечно, куда ж деваться-то? Сухой ветер почему-то удивляет, непривычно без соленых брызг в лицо, но картины позднего, спелого лета в плодной и щедрой Эпинэ захватывают, Берто щиплет виноград прямо с веток, подмигивает хорошеньким девушкам, подолгу валяется на пахучих сочных травах под ласковым солнцем. Золотистая пыльца рассыпана в воздухе, с пушистых зеленых крон льются песни черных дроздов, и воздух – теплый и пьяный – качает его как ребенка, накрывает мягкой пеленой. Оллария появляется на горизонте медленно, будто выплывает из-за туч, маленькие домишки пригородов залиты ласковым солнечным светом. Альберто въезжает в город неторопливо – он не любит столицу и не был здесь почти десять лет, но сейчас он словно пробует этот город снова, ловит новые нотки в общей симфонии, словно пьет дорогое вино, которое когда-то давно не пришлось по вкусу. Вечерние улицы шумны и людны, звонко стучат копыта по мощеным переулкам, немного страшно в узких улочках, зажатых между особняками талигойской знати. Берто подъезжает к собственному – те же малахитовые розы на воротах, кораблики-флюгера на крыше. Непривычны закрытые ставни и чужой, почти столичный говор слуг, но засыпает он здесь неожиданно легко и снится ему пена на горячем золотом песке.

Поклониться совсем еще мальчику с тонким золотым венцом на светлых волосах, у шеи свивающихся в маленькие изящные колечки, глаза – в серое пасмурное небо. Его Величество Карл Четвертый изволит принимать кесаря Дриксен со свитой – в Зале Меча не протолкнуться среди послов и юристов. Давно уже перепроверен текст, обговорены все условия, осталась только церемония – излишне пышная на взгляд Берто, не слишком уж и важен этот договор, но слишком долго воевали две страны, слишком много потеряно с обеих сторон, и торжественность эта призвана подчеркнуть – все изменилось. Падает на лоб молодого еще кесаря русая прядь, аккуратно ложится на бумагу чернильный росчерк золоченого пера талигойского короля, довольно щурится регент-Ноймаринен за креслом тринадцатилетнего мальчика в короне. 

Речи торжественны и бессмысленны, и Альберто мутит немного от наигранности чувств высокого дрикса со странно большими глазами. Он же понятия не имеет о море, о том, как бьет по лицу дикий шван, не давая дышать, как остаются в холодных волнах те, кого знал и любил. Никто здесь не знает этого, кроме двоих – его самого и дриксенского кесаря со светлыми глазами и фамильной родинкой на подбородке. Руперт фок Фельсенбург молчалив и печально-спокоен, синее сукно флотского мундира строго обтягивает до боли прямые плечи. Глаза в глаза – и сами собой встают в памяти слепящие снега Старой Придды, звон шпаг, золото волос Савиньяка… Берто встряхивает головой и глубоко вдыхает – уйти на середине речи слишком невежливо для будущего соберано Кэналлоа и талигойского маркиза.

Сумерки уже накрыли город, когда он каким-то тайным ходом выскальзывает все же из дворца – чтобы тут же замереть от знакомого и почти чужого голоса.

\- Уже уходите? – кесарь Дриксен в одной рубашке сидит на перилах балкончика и пьет. – Может, зайдете выпить? 

Крупный изумруд кольца неярко сверкает в слабом свете горящих в комнате свечей, снова воскрешая в памяти непрошенное и почти уже забытое. Бередить старые раны не хочется совсем, бывший враг уже и не враг, но и не друг, что их связывает теперь? Вернуться в особняк, скинуть черно-белый мундир, взлететь в седло – и в ночь, на юг. Ветер в лицо и бешеный галоп освежают лучше шадди и холодной воды, и скоро встанут на горизонте усыпанные плодами кэналлийские гранаты. Ноймаринен поймет, Эмиль поймет тем более – Первый Маршал вообще на редкость понятлив. Берто трет уставшие глаза и прямо по растущей у дворца липе забирается на кесарский балкон.

\- Еще никогда мои гости не приходили столь оригинальным способом, - усмехается Фельсенбург. Альберто пожимает плечами – он-то в юности часто приходил в гости именно таким способом. Руперт наклоняет голову – ссыпаются русые пряди на плечо – и жестом приглашает гостя в комнату. Почему он во дворце, а не в дриксенском посольстве? Или так и положено? Салина никогда особенно не интересовался этикетом. Кесарь зажигает еще свечи и по-прежнему молчит, а Берто замечает вдруг, что виски у него седые.

Торкская касера пахнет полынью, дриксенская отчего-то можжевельником и еще чем-то – соленым ветром, кажется. Альберто смотрит на пламя огня и видит в нем светлые глаза жены. Что видите в нем вы, бывший адъютант давно мертвого адмирала? Коронованный лебедь гордо раскидывает крылья на серебряных кубках, закат за окнами умирает рябиновой горечью.

\- Расскажите, как умер Вальдес, - вдруг просит Руперт, и Берто не вздрагивает только потому что подсознательно ждал этого вопроса с того момента, как увидел спокойные светлые глаза Фельсенбурга. – Официальную версию я знаю.

Официальная версия наивна и вызывает вопросы только у тех, кто Бешеного хорошо знал, но именно они вопросов и не задают. Сорвался однажды в шторм со скалы – вот и вся версия. А что тело не нашли – так найди всех утопленников.

\- Я не знаю, - честно отвечает Берто. – Никто не знает. Ушел как-то вечером на гору и не вернулся. Кэцхен говорят… Вроде бы, это они его забрали.

Руперт кивает, словно бы именно такого ответа и ждал. А может, и ждал, кто же знает. Берто не спрашивает, как умер Олаф Кальдмеер, и знает, что Фельсенбург ему благодарен за это – возвращаться в тот день, когда опоздал совсем немного, Руперту не хочется. Марикьяре прикрывает глаза и неожиданно для себя засыпает прямо в кресле.

Утро прохладно и лениво, по комнате ползет тонкий пряный запах – кесарь Дриксен собственноручно варит шадди на небольшой жаровне. Звенят маленькие чашечки, корица и мускатный орех – так пьет шадди Бланка Салина. Берто вспоминает мать – невысокую, светлокожую, в нежно-зеленом платье – и невысказанная нежность щемит грудь. Они не прощаются, просто пожимают руки друг другу, и Фельсенбург недолго и печально смотрит вслед уходящему Альберто.

Королевский прием намечен на вечер, но Берто скидывает с плеч тяжелый мундир, выискивает среди вещей в гардеробной алую рубашку и велит седлать своего мориска. У него был приказ присутствовать при подписании договора – что ж, он выполнен. И Альберто Салина возвращается домой.

Обратная дорога кажется короче, воздух словно стал прозрачнее и холоднее, только дрозды все так же поют на ветках. Стелется по земле густой бархатный туман, щекочет ноги коня, теплый еще дождь ласково касается жестких черных волос. Склоны Кэналлоа и в самом деле усыпаны гранатами, к концу осени они будут темно-бордовыми от плодов. Шелестит ветер, и бьются о теплый песок высокие волны, тонет в море бледный рассвет, когда Берто выходит на берег. Пена остается на сапогах, соль на губах и на душе наконец спокойно. Он дома.


End file.
